What are the Odds!
by Ateles
Summary: She had everything: her best friend, a great university, a posh living space... but something was missing. That was until a cute boy with gorgeous brown eyes and a cheeky smile knocked on her door. May be rated M later on for some adult themes. [DanisnotonfirexOC], [AmazingPhilxOC]
1. London, here I come!

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so please be kind! . I don't own anything except for my own OC's and the plot. The lyrics belong to Muse for their song **_**Feeling Good**_**. I hope you all enjoy it! Bye!**

Chapter 1: London, here I come!

"MUM! MUM! OH MY GOSH MUM!" I squealed as I read the piece of paper- no, future- that was in my hands. "MUM, I WAS ACCEPTED! I WAS BLOODY, FREAKING ACCEPTED INTO THE MOST PRESTIGIOUS UNIVERSITY IN LONDON!" I ran down my hallway like a maniac on drugs. To be fair, I was pretty sure that my 'happy' brain chemicals were shooting through the roof.

"Calm down, nothing's on fire." My mum said from the living room. Even though she was Chinese, she was the most British-like person I ever knew with her cup filled with tea. "Cambridge?" She asked expectantly,

"Sadly no but-" I shook the acceptance letter in front of her face, "I got into the UNIVERSITY COLLEGE OF LONDON! ISN'T THIS GREAT?!" I could hardly contain myself and neither could my mum.

"Well, you better get pack!" She replied,

"Kicking me out already?" I asked cheekily, already climbing up the stairs to grab my suitcase,

"Well, you need to get settle and find a place first, don't you? Otherwise, knowing you, you'd be lost for the entire semester!" I giggle, unsure of what I should do first. I grabbed my computer and opened up the London Flat tabs I had saved for this very occasion. I had been hunting for places all over England since I sent out my CV's. I still couldn't believe that I was going to live in London! It was basically my dream come true! Well, almost…

-φ-

"_Birds flying high, you know how I feel. Sun in the sky, you know how I feel. Reeds driftin' on by, you know how I feel_" I picked up a box from the outside of my apartment, "_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life ~ for me…" _ I powered up, "_And I'm feeling good._" I sang as the guitar started up. I always liked listening to Muse, but now, I could feel this song. And it felt amazing.

My phone buzzed all of a sudden in my back pocket. I answered it as I turned down my iPod.

"I-I really can't… *hic* believe that you're leaving…." My best friend sobbed. This was the third time she had called me today, I started to get worried about her phone bill. After I ran back upstairs and grabbed my computer, I had texted her the details of my good fortune and we screamed ourselves silly over our excitement, but now things mellowed and we realized the distance. We were picking out apartments together and fantasized about our new lives as university girls for weeks until we both realized that I was leaving in a few short days. I was in the process of moving my boxes into my new apartment when she called. "I mean, I know we were looking and all that but damn! We didn't even properly celebrate!"

"Well, like I've said for the last couple of days, if you get accepted into the UK universities you applied to- which you definitely will- we can meet all the time!" I said cheerfully, plopping down the last box and sitting on the floor considering my furniture hadn't arrived yet. "Plus you can come and stay with me for the rest of your gap year anyways, so you don't have much to worry about yet. I know you want to, Emily."

"I hate it when you're all logical like that…" I could hear her pouting then sniffle,

"I know you mean loooove!" I sung, "Come on, I already have the place, so you can come live with me!"

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"Seriously?! You're the greatest friend in the whole wide world, do you really think you could ever possibly be a burden?"

Alright," she sighed, "but don't meet any cute boys without me!"

"Okie dokie." Our call was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I've got to go, someone's at the door. I'll see you soon, right? In. Person?" I started to make my way through the maze of unopened boxes to the door.

"Alrighty. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye-bye!" I hung up just as I opened the door.

And almost dropped my phone.

The man that stood outside of my door was absolutely gorgeous. He had kind brown eyes and yet, they were very, very noticeably cheeky.

"Hello, new neighbour." He gave a smile, "My name is Dan Howell."

**So, I don't actually know if this is too short or too long (I'm probably going to make them longer) but I would really like to know if this is what you guys like! Please review so that I can make this story better and maybe incorporate some of your ideas. Have a good one. **

** Ateles**


	2. Who's the new girl?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking a while, I'm just not sure how I'm going to approach the rest of the story since I don't think many people have done stories where the girl has never heard of Danisnotonfire. I hope that I do well and please, any thoughts that you guys have would be greatly appreciated! **

Chapter 2: Who's the new girl?

**-Dan's POV-**

"Phil?" I called out from under my bed sheets. That was a seriously late night… "Phil!"

"What is it?" Phil replied through a crack in the door.

"Why are you playing Muse so early in the morning…?" I buried my face into my blankets,

"It's practically lunchtime Dan!" Phil laughed, "And it's not me playing the music, someone is moving in across the hall from us."

"Oh great… Another guy who has to get up early… and right across from our door." I mumbled,

"Actually, he's a she," he smiled, "And I really think you'll like her."

-φ-

After a long period of lying there half dead, I finally got up to have some breakfast and coffee. Muse was still playing in the background but I enjoyed it now that I was awake. I poured myself some of that 1 kg box of Shreddies that Phil had bought. It was still unbelievably massive and we've had it for some time now! I was going to make myself a coffee but it was so hot, I decided to go for something iced.

"Hey Dan, could you close the door and open the window's instead?" Phil asked from the sofa, "it's not helping as much as I thought it would."

"You left the freaking door open?! The door to our apartment?!" Realizing that I was only in some shorts. I ran to grab a shirt before I even approached the door. "You could have told me you know!" I said incredulously, "Something like 'Hey Dan, the bloody _door_ is open, don't come out _naked!"_

"You weren't naked though, you're in your shorts. Not really _that _indecent for this heat, are you?" He replied innocently. I facepalmed as I made my way to the door and noticed that our neighbors door was open too. Holding a box and jamming out to Feeling Good by Muse, was a small, brunette girl with her long hair done up in a ponytail. I realized that I was staring and immediately closed the door. I walked into the living room with my food and sat there quietly for a few seconds until Phil spoke up.

"So what do you think of our new early bird? Or is she a night owl? I guess we can't really tell yet…" Phil started rambling.

"She seems like a nice girl." I replied, too socially awkward to know what to say.

"We should go over there and welcome her in. Being new is scary, but even worse when you're alone like that."

"It wasn't that bad, I mean, we did it."

"Yeah but then we moved in together." Phil did have a point.

"Okay, but let me finish my breakfast."

"More like dinner." Phil laughed, still staring at his screen

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at his face and continued to eat.

-φ-

**-Amber's POV-**

"Hello, new neighbour." He gave a smile, "My name is Dan Howell."

"Oh, um, hi!" _Well, this is awkward… _"Wow, you're…" I started without thinking. _Smooth move there Amber, you just meet the guy and was about to tell him he was hot… *mental facepalm*_

"Yeah, I'm _that_ Dan from YouTube." He said with a look as if saying '_Great, another fangirl_.'

"I'm really sorry but I actually, honestly don't know you." His face seemed to lift a little as if a cloud blown away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. A lot of people generally recognize me so I just assumed… Sorry."

"That's alright" I giggled. He was really funny in a socially awkward kind of way, "Either way, I'm Amber. Would you, uh, would you like to come in? I mean there isn't really anything to come in to but umm…" _Nice, rambling…"_

"Well, then in that case, would you like to come over to mine? I'm literally right across from you."

"Um, sure, yeah. That would be great. I just have to get decent first." As I realize that I'm only in my pyjama shorts and a tank top.

"Oh sure, I'll just be across the hall." He left and went back to his apartment. _That was probably the most awkward experience of my life… _I closed my door and headed over to my empty room and accidentally took a glimpse at my reflection. My many friends had told me I had a so called 'hourglass figure'. I still don't really believe them but even if I did, it wouldn't help me out here. I was a hot mess; emphasis on mess. _I really need a shower before I head over._ I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower when I heard a terrifying growl come from within the walls. I contorted my face into a look of uncertainty as the water, if you could call it water, slowly dribbled out of the faucet. But it was when it suddenly sputtered that I squeaked and nope-d the hell out of there. _Well this is just great. Now I'm going to have to go over there filthy! _But I changed into some jean shorts and a Mario 64 shirt and headed over there anyways. _It's a hot day and I'm not _that_ bad. _I knocked on the door and there stood Mr. YouTube celebrity himself.

"Come on in!" He said, "And welcome to teen cribs!" He mocked. It was a pretty nice flat, big and spacious.

"Ooh, I like you're t-shirt!" someone on the sofa enthusiastically commented, "That was my favourite game when I was a kid!"

"Amber, this is Phil Lester. Also a YouTuber."

"Hiya!" I responded,

"Would you like some coffee? Or maybe some tea?" Phil asked

"Yes, tea please!"

"So, tell us about yourself. Are you a llama person? Maybe ducks. How about cats?" Dan started rambling as we headed towards the sofa.

"OOH. I LOVE CATS! When I was little, my best friend and I used to draw cat whiskers on our faces and roll around town. We filmed ourselves once or twice but as you would have it, the camera broke, along with all our memories." I began to fake cry but then smiled as Dan looked at me funny,

"Are you American?"

"Nope, I am gen-u-wine Canadian, eh!" Stated in the stereotypical Canadian accent, going cross-eyed. He laughed himself silly so I continued, "Yeah, sometimes I miss my igloo and my pet polar bear, but then he might melt if he ever came here." Phil came back with the drinks as Dan rolled on the floor "Oh come on, it's not that funny."

"No, but it would make for some awesome YouTube stuff." Phil replied, giving Dan a quick nudge with his foot.

I glanced over at the screen in front of the sofa and noticed that Phil was playing Wii Mario Cart when I walked in, "Holy Schnitzel, I haven't played that game in years!" Thinking of the moths in my wallet that prevents me from getting the game for myself *cries internally*.

"I bet I could crush you." Dan challenges with his devious grin,

"You're on!"

**A/N: Hey so, yeah, this one was a bit boring but it's only going to get better! (Right?) TT_TT Anyways, I guess I'll see you in the next chapter, BYE! ^_^ **


	3. Oh my llama!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the views, I'm just really glad that people are reading and actually enjoying my writing! So, without further a due, let the third chapter begin!**

Chapter 3: Oh my llama!

"Move you stupid cart! WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOOT ME LIKE THAT?!" I yell at no one in particular. _Holy cow, I never knew how much I sucked at Mario Cart…_ Dan and Phil are both laughing at me, but at least Phil had the decency to try and hide it, until: "HOLY-!" Yes. Yes I did just get scared by a random mole that popped onto the track. They both started to laugh themselves CRAZY!

"Amber, where have you been all my life!" Dan says behind his tears from laughing so hard.

"Shut up…" I playfully throw out, blushing slightly. It's almost unbelievable how close we three have gotten since we started playing. I didn't even know it was possible to be this friendly in such a short time! I can feel my eyes getting a bit sleepy, "Yo, what time is it?" I look around for my phone.

"Um, almost 11pm." Phil says after a yawn. _Wow, I still haven't eaten anything since this morning. _

"Well, I've got to go and get something to eat and then shower, then…" _Oh, snap. _I realize that I only currently own a mattress… "Grag" I moan. Dan, as he had seen the inside of my apartment, well barely, knows what I'm 'grag-ing' about,

"Well, we haven't eaten either, and I doubt that anything is going to be open at this time so how about you go take a shower and we all have dinner together tonight?" Dan asked.

"I'll take you up on your dinner but my shower is actually broken… I should add that to the list of things that only apparently happen to me." I stick my tongue out in defeat of my awkward and embarrassing life.

"Well, um," Dan looks away, "How about you, uh, borrow ours?" I blush again. _Why am I such a girl?_ I've never showered at a guy's place before, let alone spend _hours _at one.

"That's a great idea!" Phil chimes in, oblivious, "You can just bring a change of clothes, shower, then eat with us! I'm sure it'll be done by the time you get out."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"Of course we're sure! Right, Dan?" He was already in the kitchen but we heard a 'Yup!' come from that direction, "See? It's already settled."

"Alright," I surrender, "I just quickly go over and grab some clothes and I'll be back." I dash out with my keys and unlock the door to my apartment. _I've been here less than a day and I've already met some incredible friends. _Because of my lack of attention, I trip over a box and land on the counter. _Good thing I caught myself before I really hurt myself. Honestly, I need to pay attention… _I go over to a box labelled _Clothes_ in my mum's handwriting and grab a pair of jean shorts, a top, a towel and my shower stuffs. Seeing my mum's handwriting plucks a chord in my heart, thinking of my mum back in Canada. _My parents really are funny ducks aren't they? One's Chinese and one's Irish… I'm pretty sure there's a joke in that somewhere._ Almost forgetting my keys, I go back to the boys' apartment and thank them once again for their shower. I turn the water on as I undress but turning around, I ripped the front of my shirt on the countertop. _Well, at least I have a second one._

-φ—

_That was exactly what I needed._ I grab my towel and start to dry off, picking up my clothes to find the in-holes -_What else are they supposed to be called?-_ when I grabbed my t-shirt and…. It wasn't a shirt. A bit of backstory first: My mum likes to make rags out of old clothes and now I think you get the picture. I was left with a rag, and a shirt with its front torn open… In a guy's apartment! A GUY THAT I JUST MET! _Amber, you really did it this time…_

"Dinner is served!" I hear Dan call, trying to sound like a waiter. _Oh snap, what am I going to do?_ I guess there was really only one thing to do, so I opened the door a little and called weakly,

"Um, Dan?"

"Yeah? I heard him walking over, "What's the matter, are you okay?"

"Well, um, funny story, I, um, can I borrow one of your shirt?" He looked at me a little confused, "I brought a shirt but it turned out it wasn't a shirt but the shirt I was wearing tore at the front and yeah."

He laughed "Oh my god, I really think something has it out for you." My face started to go really red,

"Yeah, great but could you please grab me a shirt before my towel falls down?" This time, it was his turn to go red,

"Um, yeah, sure I'll be right back."

A few minutes later he came back with a black shirt with a white circle on it.

"Thanks, just um, put it on the floor outside the door and I'll grab it when you walk away." When I heard his footsteps get quiet, I opened the door quickly, snatched the shirt and put it on. It was much comfier than it looked and smelled great. _Is this what he smells like? Amber, yo, he just gave you a shirt, don't be creepy! _And with that I went to eat dinner with them.

-φ-

"Wow, I am stuffed and tired!" Phil yawned. After dinner, none of us were particularly tired so we decided to watch the Lion King. Well, I say watched but it was more like background noise to our laughing. "I think I'll be off to bed now, I'll see you in the morning!" Giving us a quick wave. He is seriously just adorable. _I wonder how he is on YouTube._ Both Dan and I said goodnight and started to walk towards the door to their apartment.

"I had the best time ever!" I put my hands up in the air. When I'm really tired, my brain dies, _a lot like it's drunk =P . _"You better get used to me coming over here a lot more." I say, giggling

"Well, we do need more cute girls around us, otherwise, people might think Phan is very real." _Did he just call me cute? _

"Phan?" I ask, leaning against the door.

"Oh, our think that me and Phil should be a couple, and that we secretly are." He rolled his eyes, "But trust me, I am totally straight." He winked. _Did he just wink at me too? _"Oh, sorry, I didn't know I still did that." Rubbing his eye.

"Can I have your number?" I blurted out, "So I can, I dunno, see you more often?" _Amber, what are you doing?!_ He smiled at me, but it wasn't the usual cheeky grin, but a gentle, genuine smile.

"Absolutely." He said, writing it down on a piece of paper.

"I do have a phone you know." I say as I wave it around,

"Yeah, but phones are mechanical. This is more, personal." I blushed.

"U-um, cool!" I really, should be going to bed now, bye!" I said as fast as I could and ran into my apartment, leaving behind a very confused Dan no doubt. _Why am I blushing so furiously? I've literally just met him. Heh, literally… _The way he says it is so much better! Catching a quick glimpse at myself in the mirror, I noticed I was still wearing Dan's top. It was definitely oversize but somehow, I looked kind of cute in it. Sighing, I pulled out some sheets and a quilt for my mattress which was unceremoniously plopped on the ground. _It could be worse._ I reasoned and fell asleep. Oh how wrong I was.

**A/N: Finally got to some romance (Sorta =P) Sorry if it was a bit slow going at the beginning. This one was mostly fluff and awkward situations but to tell you the truth, I'm just flying with what I have, I haven't actually planned this out. It will get better in the next chapter, I promise! Anyways, I have to study for a physics provincial so my updates aren't going to come too fast but I will pick up after the 9****th****! I hope you enjoyed, so please review to make it better! Leave a favourite if you think it's deserving and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye!**


	4. The Life

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that I didn't upload as fast as I said I would. I had a quick vacation to the US without my computer and then school happened… *Sobs uncontrollably* Anyways, I'm back now and we can get into some real cheeky trouble so without further ado, chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: The Life

"OH MY GOD!" the voice shrieked on my phone. I held it at arm's length to prevent myself from going deaf. "YOU DID WHAT?! WHO? UUUUUUHHHH!" _And now the incoherent mumbles._

"Dan and Phil. They said that they were from YouTube."

"GJDFHGNUUIIHNVFHOSFUERY-WHAT?!"_Now we might get somewhere._

"You know them?" I asked.

"YOU DON'T!? They're only the BIGGEST YouTube vloggers of ALL TIME! You really live under a rock…." Emily finally started to calm down.

"Yup, rock person, that's me!" I joke. A few seconds later I get an email alert from her with a few YouTube links.

"You really need to study up. Watch those links, they're my fav." She says quickly, "I really can't believe you met Dan and Phil AND that you live right. Next. DOOR!" She continued to squeal and as we talked for a few minutes longer until I could feel my pockets screaming at me about the cost of long distance call.

"Sorry to do this to you, but I really have to go. I'm pushing my money already…" I apologized

"Don't worry about." She replied, "I'll talk to you later on skype."

"Okie doke, Byyyyyye!" And then we hung up.

I stared at the links Emily had sent me, contemplating if I should look or not. In the end, curiosity got the better of me, and I watched. _Oh my goodness…_ What the heck did I open…? I felt as if this was some other world that I found. He was funny, he was awkward and completely adorable! _Is this creepy and slightly stalker-ish? Nah!_ So I continued. I spent a good hour watching their video's and had a great time laughing. They were so cute! Eventually, although I have no idea how, the clock was reading 12pm and I had to get some lunch! I started for my fridge when I realized, with an unpleasant suddenness, that I had nothing in my kitchen. I looked around and also noticed that all of my stuff was still in boxes… _Where the heck did all my time go?_ I had been here for at least three days, and everything was still in its box; neat and folded and probably quite flat. There was just so much to do! _Okay, first, unpack and sort out your apartment, then eat._

-φ-

Sorting out my new apartment was like cleaning out my room. Every few minutes, I would sit down with whatever I had in my hands and play with it, or become nostalgic or something. Basically, it took forever. Half an hour later, the heat in the place was unbearable, so I opened the door to my apartment. _Bigger hole, more ventilation, right? _

I had unpacked everything that wasn't a piece of clothing, and that was a good couple of hours. Then I began putting up the drawers and tables, which also took a hell of a long time. By the time all of that was done, it was already basically 10 or 11 o'clock at night. My stomach sounded like a dying, beached whale! But it was too late for most things to be open and I was seriously tired and sweaty. _I really need to call the plumber… But tomorrow._ Then I remembered about Emily. _CRAP!_ I ran for my laptop and fell over as I picked it up. Fortunately, it was okay and I logged in to Skype.

"_Wow, you're late! =P" _She Skyped as soon as I was on.

"_Shhh, no… =P"_

"_So, how's London life?" _She asked

"_Well, considering that I haven't eaten all day, fine."_ I groaned internally

"_Seriously? How come?"_

"_Cuz I've been here for three days and my apartment still looks as if I had JUST moved in…"_

"_Lol, nice! Sooooo, how are the cuties next door? ;)"_ She teased

"_Shut up! Their fine, it's not like they're my boyfriends or anything…"_ Feeling a blush come onto my cheeks

"_But I bet you wish they were!"_ I could feel her big grin over the internet. She was loving the fact I was so socially awkward in this situation….

"_You gonna ask them out or something?"_

"_Whoa, slow down there, I've literally just met them!"_ I was beginning to get flustered. I hated how she could do this to me, even though were in different continents.

"_Haha, alright"_ She relented. _That's weird…_ We talked for a while longer until I literally couldn't keep my eyes open.

"_I'm really sorry, but I need some major sleep."_

"_Haha, I can tell. The last few messages have been 'ivej got to vcall the bplumbebr tomororw' =P"_

"_Pfft, no… =P Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow or something."_

"_Okay, see you tomorrow ;)" Winky's. What was up with her and winky's today?_ I let it slide and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and dreamed of an apartment without boxes.

-φ-

"—ber." I heard in the hazy in-between of sleep and awake, "Amber!"

I awoke with a start, someone was actually calling for me.

"Hello?" I answered weakly in my dazed state. Suddenly a wild Dan appeared,

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked, his eyes searching me for anything,

"Of course I'm okay, why? What's wrong?" I asked, my confusion growing,

"Well, your door was wide open, and I thought someone had come in at night." He said, visibly relieved, "London is a dangerous place." He smirk. Just then, we both realized the situation. I was sitting there in a tank top and my underwear. _Why, oh why didn't I unpack my clothes…_I internally asked myself as I covered myself quickly with my quilt and Dan got up and looked away. _Well that was awkward._

"Ahem, well I uh, better get going. You seem to be fine so, uh, I'll get out of here." He said blushing.

"Um, yeah, thanks for checking up on me." _Crap, I'm blushing too. _

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you later." And he left so fast, it was almost funny except that I was feeling equally embarrassed. _I feel like our lives are going to get a lot more interesting…_

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 4. It was just a bit of a filler. After not writing for so long, I kind of forgot the direction this chapter was going to go, but now I think I'm back on track. Hopefully the next chapters will bring some more =P**


End file.
